Prior art fuel tanks typically include draw and return tubes secured at their upper end to the upper surface of a fuel tank. During motion of the vehicle the lower end of the draw and return tubes may be subject to movement and/or vibration which may damage the fuel tank or the tubes themselves, and which may damage or loosen securement of the top end of the draw and return tubes at the upper surface of the fuel tank.